The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to baby carriages or strollers, and more particularly to a stroller for an infant, which stroller may be utilized during jogging exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baby strollers are conventionally configured with a seating area for the infant and three or four wheel assemblies, which are sometimes arranged in pairs of wheels per assembly. In recent times, with physical fitness in mind, strollers have evolved into devices when can be utilized while running or jogging. Such vehicles are referred to as jogging strollers, whereby the parent, or other person, while pushing the infant therein, may conveniently exercise by jogging, or even running.
To provide a stable platform for the stroller, the stroller design includes pneumatic spoked wheel tires of large diameter, approximating that of an elementary school child's bicycle. Furthermore, to provide a lightweight stroller, the construction of the seating portion is usually a flexible cloth-like material, while the frame assembly is formed of a tubular construction, such as aluminum tubes, which provide strength, as well as a light weight for the vehicle. Some such jogging strollers may be disassembled or folded, or a combination of both, for storage or transportation, that is, it a stowable.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, there is provided a jogging stroller with removable wheels and a collapsible frame which may be readily assembled and disassembled, which stroller is compact, stable and lightweight.